


My Soulmate, My Knight

by writingwithmolls



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, aroace!Ingrid, this is aroace respect and love hour catch these polyam hands if you disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Ingrid fears nothing more than the universe bringing her a soulmate. She prays... and Dimitri answers her prayers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	My Soulmate, My Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stabbyAoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbyAoba/gifts).



At best, Ingrid believed soulmates were bothersome; at worst, she thought it was the universe’s way of stealing everything from her.

Every letter she received was a Galatea-emblem-sealed death sentence. The men wanted nothing more than to bathe her house in riches, the riches that would keep them from fading. In return, they wanted her—as Sylvain ever-so- _ eloquently  _ put it—crest babies. The thought of anyone doing that to her body made her sick.

Ingrid began to pray. Pray to the goddess lofted above that she not be paired to someone. It was surely a difficult thing, was it not? To create all of these perfect halves and scatter them across the lands. She begged the goddess to send her a sign that there was a mistake. The goddess could give her soulmate to another person. There had to be a poor heart who wanted nothing more than the love of another—she would gladly give them whatever person who was tied to her.

The cathedral was silent in response to her prayers. It never had answers. Sometimes the windows would creak… or the entire building would shutter in the wind. A rodent would run across the tile floor or sometimes the rain on the roof would make her feel like someone was listening. There was never enough time to completely clear the rubble. Occasionally as Ingrid prayed she would move the pieces of debris. The words heavy on her heart, but her hands busy:

_ Please, Goddess, do not let it be Sylvain. I cannot handle him like  _ that _. _

A pebble moved from the altar.

_ Dorothea deserves someone who can love her just as strongly. _

Collecting old hymnals into a stack—half of their pages were burned.

_ I do not believe Felix and I could stand in Glenn’s shoes. _

Carefully, the broken glass is swept from the floor.

_ Dimitri needs more comfort than I can provide. _

Ingrid attempted to move one of the bigger pieces of debris, unable to budge it from its spot before the altar. She grunted, throwing her weight at the rock, only managing to make it budge an inch. She was going to give up when a voice behind her startled her silence.

“May I offer my assistance?”

Ingrid turned on her heels to find Dimitri standing at the other end of the church. Although he was without his armor, the heavy cloak swamped him as he walked down the aisle, meeting her at the altar. 

“Your Highness!” Ingrid gasped out. It was unusual for her to run into her friends this late… save for short rendezvous with Mercedes or Ashe. “Please do not bother yourself with such work, I can ask some of the knights tomorrow.”

“Lift the other side, Ingrid,” Dimitri urged. They struggled, but step by step they managed to move the small boulder outside, letting it slam to the broken cobblestone by the Goddess Tower. It was nearly dawn and the world outside the church was quiet and less-suffocating. The air wasn’t quite as stale and the breeze pushed her hair from her face. Dimitri looked towards the tower, then upwards to the brightening sky.

Ingrid knew deep down she should feel something. The healthier the king got, the more he was becoming akin to a god. It should have made her feel something in her heart, in her blood.

“Ingrid—”

“Do you—”

Both paused, waiting for one to say the words on their mind.

“You first, Your Highness.”

“I… was just thinking about the Goddess Tower,” Dimitri said. “The legends.”

“Similar things were on my mind,” Ingrid admitted. She did not like the softness on Dimitri’s face, the fondness in his voice when he mentioned the tower and it’s fabled magnetic pull on star-crossed lovers. “Your Highness… do you believe in soulmates?”

“Yes,” he said, without hesitation and Ingrid winced. It was hard to believe how badly she wanted a different answer. She wanted someone to tell her that it was ridiculous—that she would be better off without ever finding her other half. Dimitri glanced towards her and she must have looked as horrified as she felt. “Although,” he continued, “I do not believe it’s up to the Goddess Tower.”

“Ah,” Ingrid said, still at a loss for words.

Dimtri took a few steps away, gazing at the woods. Ingrid listened as the chorus of birds began to sing, ready to welcome a brand new day. “I was lost for five years. I had  _ nothing _ .” The melancholy ring in his voice weighed heavily. “I was not myself, Ingrid. The shame I feel over the horrors I committed will follow me to the grave.

“Even though my mind was gone, I came back. I came back to this very spot.” Dimitri straightened, turning to Ingrid. “Felix and Sylvain returned. The professor and Ashe and Mercedes and Annette… and  _ you _ . We all came back to this monastery on a sliver of hope and a childish promise—all of our branching paths, but we still are here. If that isn’t what soulmates are… then I don’t know what they possibly could be.”

“I—” Ingrid started, but she refused to cry. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“To limit our experiences and hopes to one person… it would be foolish.” Dimitri shook his head. “You will be a knight, Ingrid. I do pray that you are a soulmate, I fear losing you.”

The confession took her breath away, Ingrid nodding and raising her chin. “I have pledged myself to you, Your Highness. I do not plan on breaking my promise.”

And with her absolution, the branching web of all the lives she had touched continued to strengthen. It would build and grow, the soulmates of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Justine inspired this piece when he mentioned that Ingrid would most likely believe it's her fate to end up with one of her childhood friends... and that she would pray that it is not Sylvain. Perhaps I didn't take it as humorously as he meant, but... here we are <3


End file.
